


Namorado/Assistente/MelhorAmigo

by carolss



Category: Dirk Gently's Holistic Detective Agency (TV 2016)
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-09
Updated: 2017-09-09
Packaged: 2018-12-25 21:11:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12044352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/carolss/pseuds/carolss
Summary: “Ei Todd. Todd. Todd. Você está acordado ?”“Não”“Você está falando então isso é obviamente uma mentira”





	Namorado/Assistente/MelhorAmigo

Todd estava naquele momento confortável pouco antes de adormecer em que não se está completamente inconsciente mas que já da pra ver imagens do sonho que está por vir. O momento acabou com o homem que estava dividindo a cama com ele naquela ocasião cutucando seu ombro e dizendo :

“Ei Todd. Todd. Todd. Você está acordado ?”

“Não”

“Você está falando então isso é obviamente uma mentira”

“Eu estou quase não acordado, então é apenas parcialmente uma mentira, e uma que eu pretendo transformar em realidade bem em breve”

“Certo. Você poderia atrasar isso por um minuto e responder uma pergunta ?”

“Não”

“Por favor Todd, por mim ?” Dirk disse e fez aquela cara. Aquela que Todd odiava, aquela que funcionava toda vez.

“Tá, o que é ?”

“Nós nos beijamos certo, e aí outras coisas e você disse que eu podia continuar na cama depois, então isso significa que você é o meu namorado agora ?”

“Sim, eu acho que significa. Isso é tudo que você quer saber ?”

“Não na verdade, essa é mais uma pergunta de múltiplas partes. Você ainda é o meu melhor amigo se você for meu namorado ?”

“Sim”

“Bom, a idéia de ter um namorado é meio legal, mas a idéia de não ter mais um melhor amigo me deixou meio triste por um segundo...mas eu acho que isso significa que caso a gente termine eu vou perder meu namorado e meu melhor amigo ao mesmo tempo. E nada mais de assistente também e aí a agência vai terminar. E aí eu não vou ter nada, de novo, e-”

“Ei Dirk se acalma, tudo vai ficar bem”

“Como ?”

“Eu acho que nós vamos ter que nunca terminar”

“Promete ?”

“Eu prometo tentar. Se você tentar também”

“Eu vou tentar”

“Bom, agora posso voltar a dormir”

“Sim, é claro...mas posso dizer uma coisa antes ?”

“Fala”

“É uma coisa meio estranha de se dizer para uma pessoa que você só está namorando por um dia, na verdade algumas horas, ou talvez alguns minutos se você contar o momento que você disse que nós eramos namorados mesmo como o começo oficial, mas eu quero dizer porque é verdade, mas eu não quero que você me ache estranho”

“Eu já sei que você é estranho...e eu te amo também”

“Mesmo ?”

“Eu já teria te socado por todas as perguntas enquanto eu estou tentando dormir se eu não amasse”

“Certo. Bom saber. Eu te amo, você disse antes de eu ter a chance. De qualquer maneira, boa noite Todd”

“Boa noite Dirk”


End file.
